zamoniafandomcom-20200215-history
Kromek Toomah
Profile Kromek Toomah was a second-class Bluddum, meaning he was badly off even for his race. He joined the private army of Hussein Banana at the age of ten and that stayed as his career until he was twenty-five years old, when he was dismissed by Prince Hussein because the army had become bankrupt. Kromek roamed Zamonia with fellow veteran Tok Tekko as highwaymen and paid duelists for a few years afterwards, until Tok was bitten by a forest werewolf. He had to be buried alive to stop the transformation. Kromek trudged on alone waylaying people and stealing money and provisions. The Glass Man Tavern One day, when Kromek came to a crossroads south of the Gloomberg Mountains and north-west of Lindworm Castle, his mental disability (the "Glass Man") spoke to him, requesting him to build an inn. Kromek named the inn The Glass Man Tavern. One day, when Kromek had started barking due to his mental disability, Zorda and Zorilla came to the inn. They quickly stole food and other things from the back room while Kromek was still barking. When he stopped, and questioned them, they claimed that they were chasing off some bandits that were stealing from him. They came daily after that, hoping he would bark again so they could steal more. Smyke & Rumo One day, Smyke and Rumo came to the inn. Smyke bet against Zorda and Zorilla that he could beat them at a game of cards - the prize for the winner being the Wolperting, Rumo. He managed to win all of their money. He then went outside and ordered Rumo to eavesdrop on them, and if "it was bad" (if the two Bluddums were thinking of harming him (Smyke)), to paw the ground. When Smyke came back inside, after seeing Rumo pawing the ground, he managed to knock both Zorda and Zorilla out before they attacked him. Kromek ordered them to leave, aiming his dual crossbow at them. Smyke then bet a hundred pyras that Kromek couldn't shoot Rumo with his crossbow. In an attempt to get his money back, Kromek tried to shoot Rumo. Rumo miraculously dodged the two arrows and sent one of them back at Zorda who had regained consciousness and was attempting to stab him with a knife. Kromek then started barking again. Career in Hel When Kromek returned to normal, he managed to catch Zorda and Zorilla in the act of stealing from him, and he threatened them that he would murder them if he caught them again. Kromek's mental disability spoke again, telling him that it had been wrong about becoming an innkeeper and that he should become a mercenary again, but this time in Netherworld. Zorda and Zorilla decided to follow him in this. He decided to go through Murkholm and he then became part of their "Friends of Hel" society after talking to the civilians. His first task was to deliver a batch of prisoners to Hel. The group included Professor Kolibri and, to Kromek's satisfaction, Smyke. After delivering the prisoners, he was assigned to many different groups of guards, including those at the Theatre of Death, until finally being assigned to the prison where the Wolpertings were being kept. Rumo was on his way to free the Wolpertings when he came upon the drunk trio of Kromek, Zorda & Zorilla. Rumo stunned Zorilla and spared Zorda to help release the prisoners. Kromek had started barking again, making him effectively useless. de:Kromek Tuma Category:Characters Category:Bluddums Category:Rumo